


Unbearable

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Gladio gets hit with a status ailment that made him incredibly horny.





	Unbearable

The moment the smoke clears, Gladio knows almost right away that something is wrong with him. He can feel his temperature rising the slightest bit, but he is quick to assume that whatever strange and new status ailment he was hit with from the daemon they just killed of wasn't anything to worry about. They felt like symptoms before a fever or something, so Gladio assured the others that after some rest, he should be fine.

The group sets up camp at a nearby haven, and by the time they finish up, the Shield realizes just how wrong he was to underestimate that status ailment. His cheeks become flushed, and he feels hot all over. He can feel blood travelling down to his sex, his head becoming slightly hazy as his body buzzes with a sudden and unexpected arousal.

Wasting no time at all, the Shield excuses himself from the group. You, along with everyone else, express your concerns, but he just waves a hand in a dismissive gesture, trying to laugh off your worries before turning on his heel and away from the camp.

Once Gladio is a reasonable distance away from the group, he presses his back on the trunk of a nearby tree and leans against it, his breaths heavy and uneven. With heavy eyes, his fingers fumble with his belt and pants, his entire body burning and aching to release all the pent-up energy coursing through his veins. 

The Shield groans in relief at the sensation of the cool air around his cock that he finally manages to free from its restrictions. It stands at full height, so incredibly hard and warm. Gladio doesn't have any second thoughts as he takes his manhood into his hand, fingers wrapping around his girth at the base before he starts pumping himself.

Gladio releases a breathy moan deep within his throat, satisfied to finally be able to alleviate that insistent buzzing in his body. He pumps himself with long and hard strokes, squeezing at the heated flesh in his hand as beads of precum start to form, dripping down his length. Gladio's eyes clench shut and head bows low as he picks up his pace even more, his movements frantic and erratic.

He can't think straight, loud grunts leaving his mouth with each sharp thrust of his hips into his hand for _more_. His cock throbs against his palm, and Gladio can feel himself getting close, but at the same time, it's not enough. That aching need is still stubbornly there despite being on the precipice of release already.

" _Fuck_ ," Gladio curses underneath his breath, followed by a guttural growl that almost sounds animalistic. Gasping and panting for air, after a couple more strong pumps on his shaft, Gladio's muscles tense up as he finally cums, his jaw slack with a long moan falling from his lips as the sticky white substance shoots out of him in sporadic bursts.

The man's legs quiver after his release, but he manages to keep himself standing. His hand falls back to his side as he leans back against the tree, dipping his head back as he tries to regain his breath. His eyebrows are stitched together and jaw tight as his chest rises and falls with his breaths, the frustration still there. Despite having just climaxed, that burning sensation is still buzzing throughout his body, and his cock is still painfully erect.

"Damn it," the Shield mutters underneath his breath, encasing his slick length into his hand once again.

Beads of sweat frame his forehead as he starts pumping himself again. He swallows thickly as the pleasure builds up once more inside him. He can hear his heart drumming in his ears as he tries to bring himself to orgasm once more, the strokes of his hand along his length erratic as the other hand squeezes at his balls.

Gladio curses to himself when he feels his peak approaching once more, his cock already incredibly hard and red, begging for some form of relief. With a sharp gasp, Gladio cums once again, his second orgasm just as strong as the first. His body buzzes with electrifying jolts of pleasure, but to his frustration and horror, his cock is still standing at full height.

" _Seriously?_ " the Shield groans, his head bowed as he stares at his plight, wondering just how he was going to deal with this. Just then, there's a rustling sound of leaves followed by a familiar voice.

"Gladio?" Your concerned voice suddenly reaches the man's ears, and his head snaps upwards towards where you stood, shock visible on his expression.

You had gone off to check up on the man since he had been gone for a while, but you never expected to find him like this, cock in hand, sweating, and chest heaving for breath. You're frozen in place at the lewd sight before gasping in realization that you just stumbled upon something he probably didn't want you to see. Stuttering out a hurried and flustered apology, your voice a higher pitch than usual, you turn on your heel to promptly leave.

"Wait," the Shield tells you, and against your better judgment, you obey.

"Y-Yeah?" You ask as you bounce your weight on the balls of your feet, keeping your back turned to the man.

Gladio opens and closes his mouth, but the words refuse to leave him. He didn't mean to call out to you like that, but now that you've seen him like this, he wonders if it would be possible for you to help him out.

Clearing his dry throat as best he can, Gladio explains, "I think it's because of that daemon we faced off of. Ever since then, my body's been feeling like it was burning up, and..."

He awkwardly trails off, figuring you more or less understand the rest of that sentence. You bite at your lower lip as you consider your response. After a short pause, you offer, "Do you...want me to help?"

Slowly, you turn back around and face the man. In a way, he's grateful that you offered to help him out first, before he could ask himself and saving him from the embarrassment. With flushed cheeks, he nods. "If it's not too much trouble..."

"Okay..." you reply lamely, taking timid steps closer to the Shield.

You stand directly in front of him, his back against the tree behind him for support. His hand that was gripping his member drops down to his side, giving you a chance to properly look over his manhood. It's more or less as large as your secret, naughty imaginations of him, and it twitches underneath your gaze. Remnants of his orgasm dribbles down his hard length, and you lick at your suddenly dry lips before swallowing the lump in your throat.

Fighting against the blush on your cheeks, you tentatively wrap your fingers around Gladio's cock. It jumps at your touch, and the Shield bites back a low moan, the sound causing your blush to extend to your neck and ears. While making a conscious effort to keep your breathing even, you slide your hand all the way up to the head and then back down to the base of his large length. You repeat these simple actions in a steady pace while keeping a moderate grip.

Gladio's teeth dig into his lower lip to control his sounds. It's amazing how electrifying your touch is. Even when your fingertips first brushed against the hot flesh, the touch incredibly light, sent his entire body ablaze. He couldn't tell if it was just due to the effects of whatever he was hit with from that daemon, or if it was because of his unspoken feelings for you.

" _Faster_ ," Gladio hisses through gritted teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists by his side, not knowing if it would be appropriate to hold onto you.

You nod in understanding and comply, stroking his length at a quicker pace that sends the man moaning loudly in approval. Your eyes remain locked on the heated flesh in your hand, too embarrassed to look at Gladio and see what expression he's wearing, but you can feel his intense gaze on you. He whispers your name, his voice husky, and you're almost tempted to look at him.

You have to constantly remind yourself that it technically isn't you that's making him feel like this. It's because of whatever status ailment he was hit with while fighting against that daemon before. But even so, the lewd sounds that fall from Gladio's lips and the feel of his hard member against your palm is making you aroused.

Your hold around Gladio's cock tightens along with your increasing arousal. Gladio growls deep in his throat at the subtle change, and you bite down at your lower lip as you feel heat travel down to between your legs. The Shield says your name over and over again like a broken prayer, causing a visible shiver to run down your spine as you continue to avoid his strong gaze.

"Look at me," the man orders, almost struggling to get the words out with his strained voice. You hesitate for a moment, so he repeats his command, sounding much more urgent this time.

Keeping up with your pumps, you lift your head, surprised to find Gladio's face so close to yours. His eyes are lidded, pupils blown as he stares at you. His lips are slightly parted as the Shield pants for air, his hot breaths fanning across your flushed face. Your words die in your throat at the way he looks at you.

You see Gladio's eyes flicker down to your lips. Then, without warning, the Shield leans forward and presses his lips hard against yours. The force is strong enough to have your head pushed back, but one of Gladio's hands flies to the back of your head to keep your lips locked with his. The air is knocked out of you with the abruptness of the kiss, and your hands stop stroking him out of shock.

Gladio growls against your mouth, his free hand moving to lie atop the back of your hand and guide you to start pumping again. You eventually pick up on your pace once again, his cock throbbing underneath your touch as he pries your lips open with his tongue. Your eyes flutter shut as the wet muscle explores the inside of your mouth, the two of you moaning against each other.

The Shield pulls away from the kiss with a gasp for air. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, his grunts sounding loudly in your ear as he thrusts his hips into your hand. "I'm gonna cum," he growls his warning before harshly biting down on your skin.

You hiss at the sudden pain on your neck, your grip instinctively tightening on the head of Gladio's cock. The man muffles his moans against you as he cums for the third time since he separated himself from the group. The sticky white substance stains your shirt and dribbles down your hand. Gladio whimpers softly as he becomes aware of his surroundings once more after his climax. _He's still hard._

The tall man pulls away from you, his eyes desperate and pleading as he stares at your face. He whispers your name once more while his hands squeeze almost bruisingly at your hips. "Please," he begs you. "Can I...?"

Gladio trails off, uncertain how to phrase his desire without sounding vulgar. You glance down and see that he's still erect, and you feel his fingers drumming against the band of your jeans. The Shield is holding back and fighting against himself from just tugging your jeans down and taking you right then and there. Littles does he know that you want what he wants, too.

" _Yes_ ," you breathe out, uncaring if you sound far more enthusiastic than appropriate, considering the situation. "Gods, yes."

After voicing your consent, Gladio maneuvers the two of you around so that it's your back against the tree trunk instead of his. The sudden impact causes you to gasp in surprise, and the Shield quickly works on your jeans. He tugs the article of clothing down along with your underwear and lets them pool on the ground, around your ankles.

Gladio places a hand underneath one of your thighs and lifts your leg up to wrap around his waist. With his other hand, he positions the tip of his cock against your folds, choosing not to comment on how wet you are. Instead, the man brings his head close to your ear and mutters, "I'm sorry."

Before you get a chance to reply, Gladio shoves his cock deep inside you in one swift motion with a loud and punctuated grunt. You throw your head back against the tree you're pinned against, crying out from the sudden intrusion and stretch. There's guilt present in Gladio's heart, but at the same time, he feels a sense of relief wash over him.

"I'm sorry," he repeats his apology as he starts thrusting his hips, not even able to give you a moment to adjust to his length. "I'm so sorry," he groans, resting his head on your shoulder.

He tries to control himself, but he can't. It's not only the effects of that daemon that's spurring him on. Gladio has been wanting this for a long time now, and finally being able to be together like this with you is too much for him. Even if he wanted to confess to you first and take things however slowly you wanted to if you ended up reciprocating his feelings, he just can't bring himself to stop or slow down.

Now that he's had a feel for you like this, in his arms and wrapped around his member, Gladio can't even think straight and loses himself. " _Fuck_ , baby girl, you— _ungh_ —you feel _so_ good..."

Your eyes widen and face heats up at the pet name he blows against your ear, and your walls tighten around the man. Gladio growls at the sensation and increases his pace. The initial discomfort you felt has already dissolved away, instead replaced with undeniable pleasure. Your hands grip onto the man's broad shoulders as each strong thrust of his hips draws out a loud moan from your parted lips.

Gladio's nails dig into the skin of your hips as repeated apologies continue to tumble out from his mouth. He didn't want things to end up like this, using you for his own pleasure. It's true that he wanted to be with you, but not like this. He didn't want to take advantage of your kindness. Burying his face even more into the crook of your neck, Gladio chokes out apologies non-stop, fearing that you would hate him forever after all this, even if you did voice your consent.

"Gladio," you struggle to say his name amidst your moans, prompting him to pause with his apologies as he continues to thrust into you at a relentless pace. You gently tug at his hair, and he finally brings himself to look at you, shame and guilt pooling behind his amber eyes. "Don't apologize," you tell him simply. "I love you."

It isn't how you wanted to confess to the target of your affection, but it felt necessary at this point. Gladio's chest clenches at your words, and he suddenly leans in to capture your lips into a rough and sloppy kiss. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you kiss him back with just as much vigor, moaning and sighing against his mouth.

Gladio pulls away with a shuddering groan, his thrusts increasing even more in speed and force after your confession. He grips onto your body as he viciously pounds into you with ferocious intensity, heightening the pleasure coursing through your body even more. His cock is buried deep inside your walls, throbbing and twitching as it brushes against all the right places that makes you see stars.

The two of you can't form any words, only moaning and growling from the overwhelming sensations. You feel yourself getting close, your hands moving to grasp onto the Shield's muscular back that ripples with each strong shove of his hips. Sensing your approaching climax, Gladio's fingers quickly find their way to your swollen clit. He rubs relentlessly at the sensitive bundle of nerves with pure determination, bringing you to your peak.

You cry out Gladio's name as your vision turns white, your body buzzing with the height of pleasure. Clawing at his back, your nails dig into his flesh, eliciting guttural moans from his mouth as he chases for release once more.

His thrusts grow beyond frantic, pounding himself hard into you before stilling his hips. He pushes his length as far deep inside you as he possibly can, his throbbing cock shooting out loads of his sticky, hot cum and filling you up. The sensation of it is almost dizzying for the both of you as Gladio growls out your name with his climax.

Your legs feel incredibly weak, but Gladio helps keep you up, his arms wrapped around your waist and pulling your body close against his as he pulls out of you with a shaky breath. After getting his breathing back to normal, he sighs in relief and fatigue now that his cock is finally softening, completely and entirely spent.

The air between you two is silent as your minds process what just transpired between the both of you. Gladio keeps your face buried in his chest, unable to look you in the eyes just yet. He can't bring himself to look at you, a hint of shame building up inside him. But then he remembers what you told him in the heat of the moment, and he feels compelled to ask.

"Did you mean it?" His question comes out soft and almost afraid of what your answer might be.

It takes you a moment to figure out what the Shield meant with the vague question. Gulping down your apprehension of whatever reaction you might be faced with, you pull away enough from the embrace and peer up at him. Your eyes are unwavering as you repeat your confession. "Yes. I love you, Gladio."

You watch as his features light up, his grin amazingly bright and almost dorky in a way as he lifts up a hand to stroke your cheek. The way he looks at you makes you believe the words he says next, "I love you, too... _I love you_."

Keeping his lidded gaze locked with yours, he slowly dips his head down, bringing his face much closer to yours. His lips hover over your own, giving you a chance to lean away from him if you so wished, but instead, you lean forward and close the space between you two. Gladio's eyes flutter shut, both of your lips moving against one another at a much slower pace than those desperate kisses from before.

This kiss is soft and gentle, almost pure. It makes your heart flutter and knees weak, but Gladio's arms support you throughout the liplock, smiling against your lips. The pair of you break the kiss apart with a quiet and pleased sigh. You both stare at one another in silence, a small and loving smile present on both of your features as Gladio tucks away a stray lock of your hair behind your ear before brushing his fingertips along the skin of your cheek.

It's far from how either of you imagined the two of you getting together, but it's fine like this too, you suppose. You're not sure how long the two of you continue standing there in each other's arms, but eventually, the voices of the other three calling for you both snaps you and Gladio out of the peaceful moment. It's only then that you remember your current state and how embarrassing of a sight this might be should you and Gladio get caught like this.

It seems as though the Shield is thinking the exact same thing, reluctantly pulling away from you and laughing as the two of you hurriedly clean yourselves up and fix up your appearances. Once the two of you are fully dressed and proper once again, Gladio slips his hand into your own, lacing the fingers together. He shoots you a loving and joyous grin before the two of you walk back together, your pace matching each other's.

Along the way back to the camp, Gladio squeezes your hand, and you squeeze his back. The entire walk is silent, not a single word being exchanged between the both of you, but it isn't necessary at this point. As unprecedented as everything that just happened was, both you and Gladio couldn't help but think to yourselves that perhaps it wasn't all bad that the Shield was hit with an unknown status ailment then. At the very least, there was one good thing that came out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This was something.  
> You can find more of my works and read more on how to support me on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
